


Bottom or Top

by Yurikatsuki1492



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Coran - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Smut, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatsuki1492/pseuds/Yurikatsuki1492
Summary: So many typos. I'm sorry. I still haven't got my new laptop. I swear it will come. I hope.





	

So the usual morning routine. Wake up, brush teeth, shower and train. Keith was minding his own business as he headed to the training deck when he was interrupted but a hand yanking him to the side.

Keith, prepared himself to fight who ever had just yanked him. For all he knew it was a Galra that somehow snuck it's way on the ship. Lucky him it was just Pidge. Lucky for Pidge to.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked as pidge looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Ok, you're not going to believe me buuut, Lance was doing his face routine before bed last night and while he was gone I went into his room."

Keith raised a brow. "Why would you go into his room."

"Shh. Investigation. He's been acting...weird."

Keith coughed. "Let me stop you right there. Weirder than usual?"

Pidge nods her head. "Yes have you not noticed?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders. He never paid any attention to the idiot unless he was in some kind of trouble.

"Ok anyway. On his bed I found a notebook of gold. And I may or may not have non consciously, accidentally read it. "

"Ok so you're an invader of privacy, I will make sure to keep my door locked at all times."

Pidge slapped his arm and it hurt a bit. "Shut up an listen. In there he said that he was gay. Not happy. Likes boys kinda way. He puts on an act when he's around a pretty girl."

Keith shrugged again not interested in what she had to say. "Ok so how does this concern me?"

She sighed. "Well ok. You can leave if you're bored. Just thought you might wanna know when someone has a crush on you."

Keith chokes. She's got to be joking. He knocked himself in the head a few times. "What?"

"It said that he had feelings for you. More than friends feelings. His heart pounds when he's around you so he plays it off as if he hates you."

At this point Keith actually felt a bit bad for lance. Knowing Lance it'd  probably hurt his pride if he found out.

"Pidge you probably shouldn't have went through that. How would you like it if he went and looked through all your stuff. He's going to be so embarrassed when he finds out."

Pidge raised her brows. "Well since when do you care. Do you like him too?"

He felt his whole face go red. "No! I'm just thinking of his feelings. As a comrad I think I should."

"Mmmhm." She said with a sly look on her face."I think we should tell him."

Keith looked at her as if she were crazy. "Absolutely not. He will be so embarrassed and so will I."

"Oh come on Keith he will be fine once he knows you like him back." She said grabbing his arm.

He snatched it away.   
"We have a problem because I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

Pidge crossed her arms. "Liar."

"What makes you think I am gay in the first place?" He asked.

"Um we all know your gay. We just thought you're not one to talk about it."

Keith places his head in his hands. "I hate you all."

"Ok so hate us later. Let's go talk to Lance!"

Keith ended up following Pidge up to Lance's room. He had no idea why. I guess he wanted to see if lance actually did like him. Or they are all just playing a horrible prank.

He really did feel bad for Lance. If he did really like him, Keith would obviously reject him. There have been many people confess to Keith before. He was nice enough to be considerate of their feelings and rejected them nicely.

But, the thought of rejecting Lance hurt his own heart. Why? Was the question he kept asking himself. He had no feelings for the taller one. None that he thought anyway.

Soon they arrived at Lance's room. Pidge placed her finger on the screen to let Lance know someone was there. With a swishing sound the door opened to the Cuban boy putting on his jacket.

"What?" He asked them.

Pidge grabbed Keith's arm and pushed Lance aside as she just waltzed her way in without asking.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something Lance." Pidge said as she sat on the bed crossing her legs with a devilish look on her once sweet face.

"Correction. She wants to talk to you." Keith said as he held a finger up.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Well get on with it. What do you want?"

Pidge cleared her throat and relaxed. "Well, yesterday I heard something about you Lance that was quite surprised."

Keith placed his head in his hands. She was purposely dragging it out to annoy Keith.

"And? Did Allura finally admit her love for the one and only me?" He asked with his signature grin.

Keith and pidge sighed.

"Um no. I heard that you have feelings for Keith. Like lovey feelings."

Next thing you know Keith and Lance were both blushing like crazy. Lance said nothings as if he were confused, but they all knew what Pidge really ment.

"Pshh. Who would love him. I mean l-look at him. He he" He said nervously.

'Ouch' Keith said to himself it actually made him feel hurt why the comment.

"I read your diary. You are so gay for him. No point in lying about it. But, don't worry, he likes you too." Pidge quickly got up before Keith could deny what had just been said, and she shoved him towards Lance.

They both jumped away quickly. Lance recovered with a red face. Not from blushing.

"Pidge! You read my stuff! Why would you-"

Pidge stepped out the door.  
"Oh you will thank me later. You guys in the meantime will be stuck in here until you can admit your feelings for each other." She said pushing her hand on the screen to close the door.

Keith ran to get out but it was closed.   
"Dammit" He whispered.

Keith turned around to look at the Cuban boy who turned his frown into an awkward smile. "Sooo." He said to break the silence.

"Nope." Keith said sitting himself in the corner.

"I'm trying to make conversation ass hole." Lance sad sitting on the bed with a pout.

Keith closed his eyes. "And I'll be trying to sleep so please keep your mouth shut. They can't keep us in here forever."

Some static came on the speakers and they both looked up. And out came Allura's voice. "Wanna bet on that?"

They were all in on it!

"Ugh. This fucking sucks."

"Language." Lance said  
"It's not that bad."

"Yeah. It could have been a scenario where I get stuck in a room with a guy who has more than friends feelings towards me."

"That's just what they say." Lance crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Lance. You couldn't tell the truth to save your life." He scoffed.

Lance blushed and just stayed silent. It hurt to know that Keith probably didn't like him back. He laid down on his bed and just watched the ceiling.

The next hour consists of nothing but, silence. No one spoke. Of course Lance is pretty sure Keith was asleep. He was quite embarrassed.

"Lance?" He hear Keith say. Lance sat up quickly and looked at Keith.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for being an asshole I guess. It's just I really didn't wanna be in here."

Lance nods. Keith never apologized it was weird.

"It's ok." He said softly

"And if you do... really like me that way. I don't mind." That's got Lance's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you know. I don't know. I don't think I have ever thought of you that way, but I could give it a try."

Lance almost choked.

"Not good enough." They both heard pidge say through the the speakers.  
"You both have to admit that you like each other." Shiro pitched in

"Oh shut up!" Lance yelled. The speakers went off and he sighed.

"Ok Keith."

Keith looked up at him. "Hmm."

"I do um like you. Well I am in love with you I think. I'm not sure. My heart goes nuts when I'm around you like right now. I just Um. Yeah."

Keith's eyes widen. He did. Pidge was right. He didn't know what to say. Usually he could just brush it off but this time was different. He didn't want to reject Lance.

"One down one to go. We are waiting Keith." The speaker said.

Lance looked at him. "Just fake it." He whispered.

"What? No. I won't do that."

"If you just pretend that you do they will let us out."

"No. What will they say after we are out? Once they find out I lied they will find another way to throw us back in here." Keith said. 

Part of him didn't wanna lie because he was not sure. If he lied he would be lying to himself as well.

He stood up and walked over to the Cuban. "Let's try something."

Lance blushed. "W-what kinda thing?" He asked sort of knowing where this was going.

Keith pulled Lance to his feet and stood a reasonable space from him.

"I want you to kiss me." Keith said with a monotone look.

Lance on the other hand blushed so hard he was afraid his face was explode. "Dude no way." He said backing away.

Keith raised a brow. "You're turning down a chance to kiss the guy you like?"

Lance glared. "First of all that was a very conceded thing to say and second, I dont want to kiss you unless you actually want it. So forget it." Lance sad crossing his arms and looking away.

"Jesus Lance it's easy." 

Lance ignored him. Next thing he knew, he felt his face being pulled into Keith's direction. And before he could do anything, their lips were pushed together. Keith screwed his eyes shut as Lance just stood there. Doing nothing.

Keith had to initiate the kiss now he has to do it all. He started to move his lips in a kissing action. He was embarrassed because it took forever for Lance to finally join in. Eventually their lips were moving in sync with each other.

It's like they fit together like a puzzle. Lance slowly moved his hands to the crook of Keith's neck and pulled him closer to get more access to the other.

As they made out in the middle of the room, Keith's mind was foggy. He wanted to know if he felt the same way about Lance. Though he can say that this is the only kiss that had ever made him feel the way he was feeling. Dizzy, butterflies.

Finally they pulled from their small make out session. Lance was blushing like crazy as well as Keith. And he's not going to deny the fact that he liked it. But it still didn't answer his question. Did he like Lance?

Lance cleared the dead silence with a cough. "Well, that was unexpected." He chuckles nervously.

"U-hm yeah."

Lance was just really excited that he got to kiss him. He just tried not to show it.

"Look we should just tell them that you don't so we can get this over with."

To tell the truth Keith feels like him and Lance do that all the time. Like he was ok to do it. Like...he couldn't explain it. He had weird feeling for Lance before, but he didn't think it went this far. Now he's not sure.

"No."

Lance sighed. "Why not?"

Keith hesitated but came through. "Because I don't think it's true."

"So you-"

"I'm not saying I love you. I'm just saying that there's definitely something here..."

"Say you like him already!" Pidge said through the speakers.

"Shut up! This is hurting my pride enough!"

Lance rocked on his feet awkwardly. "Well do you wanna do it again?"

Keith thought and sat down next to Lance on the ground. Lance sat down beside him.

"We could try something else. Something a little more?" Lance choked again.

"No! That won't tell you anything. It will just say you're horney." Lance said. Even his ears were red at this point.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion." Keith said putting his hands up.

They sat there.... Nothing said. No noise. Nothing except the small inhales and exhales coming from the two.

"Besides, wouldn't want them to hear us." Lance said.

"I'm sure they would turn off the speakers once-"

Lance tackled the other with another kiss. Keith complies and kissed him back almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around the tan boy asked he found that a new muscle found its way into his mouth.

Lance made his kisses trail down to the crook of his neck as he breathed hot air onto the pale skin. It made shivers run down Keith's spine.

With alot of sloppy kisses and groping, they made this way onto Lance's bed. Lance nipped at Keith's neck with his teeth causing him to let out a slight gap.

With one swift move they switched positions to where Keith was on top as he straddled Lance's lap. He pulled off his shirt and began to kiss Lance again. Only parting to pull Lance's shirt over his head

He sucked a deep red mark onto the tan boys neck as he ran his hands down his torso ,making it Lance's turn to shiver. 

Before Lance could recover, Keith had undone his pants and slipped them down the tan thighs. Keith peppered kisses down his torso and teased a bit once he had reached his v-line.

Lance exhaled heavily. "Hurry." He said.

Keith pulled down Lance's boxers and came back to kiss Lance. He leaves a sloppy wet kiss upon his lips.

"You didn't seem to optimistic on the idea earlier, now you want me to hurry?" He whispered to Lance.

Lance blushed and began to kiss him again as Keith grinds down on his member. He slowly moved their bodies together in a rhythm. Soon Lance felt himself get hard against Keith's cock.

He let out a breathy moan as well as Keith. Keith made some more small steps into taking this further. He moved his hand down to grope Lance's ass. He lifted up Lance's hips and his fingers moved closer to his hole right before.

"Wait!" Lance said

Keith sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked Keith. He looked at Lance with a confused face.

"I was going to prep you. Can't just go in dry. That would not be pleasant." He chuckles.

"No I'm not bottom. You are." He said.

Keith laughed. "I have never bottomed and I never will. Sorry if we are doing this, you will be bottom."

Lance didn't like that idea. "Having a dick in my ass does not sound very pleasurable. I'm not a bottom."

"How do you know. You have never had sex." Keith argued.

"I have to! Tons of times."

Keith smiled. "Like I said. Bad at lying."

"Please Keith. I wanna be top for my first time. Besides you're shorter. It makes sence." Lance put out his lip to beg.

Keith grabbed his chin and kissed his lips. "Sorry, Lance. Don't worry, I know how to do this so it will be enjoyable for you." 

Lance gave in and reached under his mattress for a bottle of lube. "I had it in case I ever got to do you." He said handing it to Keith.

Keith smiled and poured a bit into his hand. "If it gets to much let me know and we will stop."

Lance noted but was really worried. He's watched porn. He knows it's going to hurt the first time no matter what you do.

Keith lifted Lance's leg to where he had better access to his entrance. Lance was so red by now. All this was so embarrassing.

Keith slowly slipped one finger into Lance and looked to see if he was ok. Lance was just confused. It didn't hurt but it felt weird. He was a bit more confident now.

Keith began to slowly pump his finger in and out adding another finger every time. He grabbed Lance's dick and slowly moved his hands over it. Just enough to get him hard again.

Lance was already a moaning mess. And he was ready for the real thing now that he knew it wouldn't hurt.

"K-keith...please~" He whimpers out. It was music to Keith's ears.

"Told you that you'd like it." He smirked. He lined himself up with Lance's entrance.

"Shut up and fuck me." He said wanting more.

Keith gladly obliged. He pushed himself all the way into Lance. It was a tight fit.

Lance winced and his eyes watered. He was so sure it wouldn't hurt. But oh it did. He held his breath in pain for a moment after letting out a gasp of air.

"Wait, it hurts." He said screwing his eyes shut.

Keith nods and tried to comfort the other by giving him other pleasures to take his mind off the pain. His hand found its way down and he started to slowly jerked Lance off. Not enough to make him cum yet. As he did so, he kissed him and made his way down to Lance's nipped.

He sucked on it and swirled his tounge around the brownish pink nub. Lance was now in a confusing swirl of pain and pleasure.

"Ahh~" Lance moans out and bucked his hips upwards causing Keith to grunt in pleasure. Keith took this as his sign to start moving.

He started out by slowly thrusting himself in and out of Lance. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it slow. Lance was taking way to long to adjust.

Just as Keith started thrusting a little deeper, boom. A wave of pleasure moved all over his body. Lance panted.

"K-keith-there, ag-again!" He pants out.

Keith smiled and started to thrust faster and deeper into Lance.

"Mmmhm mor-more!" He moans out.

Keith moans and reached down to jerk Lance off. He pumped his duck and thrusts harder into the Cuban boy.

Lance ran his hands down Keith's back leaving claw marks. Keith moans loudly as he felt himself grow close to his climax.

He bit and sucked marks onto Lance's neck so that they both left marks.

"Lance...I'm gonna- cum." He said.

Lance felt a knot in his stomach the more they went.

"M-me to." 

With a few more thrusts they both came with breathy moans.

Keith's pants and pulled out collapsing next to Lance. Lance pulled up his blanket over his body.

"That hurt." Lance said.

Keith laughed. "You loved it."

Lance nods and smiled. "So what did that tell you?" He asked nervously.

"That virgins are the best to fuck." He said laughing.

Lance hit him and pouts. "Ok seriously."

Keith put his hand on Lance's cheek and kissed his lips softly. "I knew how I felt a long time ago. I just wanted you to have sex with me." 

Lance's mouth dropped. He was almost mad but happy at the same time. He shook his head.

"Well I have a confession too. I set this all up to get you to like me." Lance said.

Keith didn't say anything. Just sat there. He wanted to get mad because he was locked in here for almost 4 hours for no reason.

The speaker came on. "Are you guys still refusing to say it?" Allura asked.

"Nope. I love Lance and Lance loves me. Now can we leave?" He asked pulling his cloths on.

They heard pidge squeal in the background. "Yes now that you admit it."

Lance got his cloths back on as well and stood up. His hips hurt a bit but he could manage.  
They both walked out of the room to the control area was. 

They walked in and Pidge smiled. "So are you two together? Did you kiss?"

Hunk raised a brow. 

"I guess we are?" Lance looked at Keith shrugging his shoulders.

"Ew. They did more than kiss. I can tell you that." Hunk said pointing to the multiple marks on Lance's collar bone and neck.

He blushed ad pulled his shirt to cover it.

They all laughed accept for him. He still didn't understand why he had to be bottom.

"Next time I'm top." Lance says with and angry look on his face along with the embarrassed look.

Keith smiled and nods "Ok"


End file.
